Demonic Imp
The is an animal in FlyorDie.io and the thirty-third animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 32 account or higher. It is the first animal to have a realistic finish. Food Chain Status NOTE: asterisk (*) means that both animals can eat and hurt each other. *'It can eat' **Pigeon **Duck **Parrot **Stork **Blue Bird **Red Bird **Pelican **Turkey **Vulture **Bat **Mummy **Seagull **Blackbird **Owl **Maroon Bird **Falcon **Snowy owl **Eagle **Hawk **Raven **Yeti **Black Widow **Mad Bat **Pterodactyl Child **Pterodactyl **Woodpecker **Swamp Monster* Can be eaten by: *Swamp Monster* *Cosmic Bat *Ghostly Reaper *Pumpkin Ghost *Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Burn in hell Type Passive Description You have a 33.33% (1/3) chance to set a prey on fire (only players). If the prey is poisoned burning then every second it loses 5% of max health. The only way to extinguish the fire is to drink water go in the mud. Also, you can swim in lava. You quench your thirst in lava. Strategies & Tips As a Demonic Imp * Now you have two choices — kill people to earn exp or head to the Ice Castle, Underground and the Pyramid for the Yeti, Black Widow and Mummy. You can choose either one depend on your style — if you want to play with an aggressive style or if you want to kill bosses instead. However, if you cannot choose, here is the guide — if there are multiple Demonic Imps (this is fairly common), the former one is better, there will always be players around to kill. (Otherwise, you will be going around the map all the time), otherwise, the later one is better (you never guarantee you can always kill animals due to the small damage output). Bosses also gives a ton of exp per kill. * On the off chance a reaper spots you, head underground to evade it. Reapers can't fit in tight passageways. As a Swamp Monster * If you are confident enough in the swamp, kill it. If it touches you, it is going to be poisoned. That way, if it is in the swamp, it will be killed by you. * That doesn’t mean it cannot kill you — you can also be set on fire, so stay alert! * Staying in the swamp gives you an advantage. Swamp stops fire but not poison, so you'll have an edge over the demonic imp. As a prey of Demonic Imp * There is only one thing to do — run! It can eat a wide range of animal, down from the Pigeon to the Swamp Monster, plus it has a 33% chance of setting you alight. Fire burns you very quickly, 5% of your max health per second. This means that a full health animals has 20 seconds to reach water. * Stick around water, if you're in it, the demonic imp will do almost no damage to you. * If you're close to the swamp, use it to extinguish the fire. Just don't become trapped in the mud. * Fortunately the standard damage done by it is fairly small so you'll have a chance to escape 1-2 hits. * Do not attempt to go underground, the demonic imp can fit in narrow passageways and there is less water, so you will likely die. The exception is if you can see underground, in which case this is a good option because the demonic imp will likely lose you in the darkness. As a predator of Demonic Imp * Chances are you won’t see a Demonic Imp in an uncrowded server, but if you find one, you can eat it — it yields great amounts of exp. * Ghostly Reaper, Pumpkin Ghost and Grim Reaper can stalk this animal in the Pyramid. If it's in the open, chase it anyway, unless it hides underground. The lengthy chase will reward a ton of exp. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers